Hurt
by StardustAndShadowWings
Summary: This is a continuation of Hurt by ViridianLight, you can find a link to the first chapters on my profile. Warning Violence and possible OOCness. The first chapter is bad, but the rest is ok. Please Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Hurt originally published by ViridianLight, I'm just taking over since she doesn't have time. You can find the link to the first three (four if you count AN) on my profile once I put it up there. **

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor ViridianLight owns Maximum Ride, and I should hope that neither one of us commits the punishments of torture as seen here. And kids, do NOT try this at home. We are what you might call professionals.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/I love pain. I am Edward Sullen. None could ever love me.-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Fang got out of bed. His back was healing, but still painful. He felt terrible about what he had put Max through, but it was better than what his father would do to her.

_Flashback_

_Fang covered his ears as screams rent the air. The large, burly men, hired by his father, beat a woman senseless before plunging a knife into her joints, just far down enough to hit bone. First fingers, wrists, elbows, shoulders, hips, knees, ankles, feet, toes. Then they drew light, painful wounds across her forearms, stomach, and legs. _

_All the while Fang's father held his shoulders so he had no choice to watch the torture. _

_Fang watched his mother die as he held her in his arms._

Now, he walked to the kitchen, hardly different from that time. What was once his mothers' blood was now his. What was once coated in crimson was now stained once smelled of burning salt and rust was now an overwhelming presence.

But there was one thing that had not changed, the throne in the center of the room. It's tall and imposing occupant looked as though he never slept, but was well groomed just the same. His cold black hair was slicked away from his face, exposing angular features and cruel, malicious eyes. It looked as though he never aged, not a single gray hair, though he was over forty. Not a single wrinkle, no spark of emotion other than wicked glee at the thought of his own son, flesh, blood, and appearance, would be tortured.

The only thing that kept Fang from bolting out that door in a heartbeat and running as fast as his tired, abused legs could take him, was Max. He would die if anything happened to her. _Well there you go, said you would die if something happened to here, and yesterday you THREW A KNIFE AT HER SHOULDER! It's a miracle she survived, much less would forgive you._

_**Well, that's ok. She would be better off without me. It's the reason I broke up with her in the first place, so she could have a somewhat normal life. That, and I didn't want my dad involved with this.**_

_Too late for that. Someone must have blabbed, otherwise this wouldn't be happening._

_**Yeah, Dad would go on with his rape/murder lifestyle, and I would succeed him in the company, and the rest of the world would go on like no one had known I was abused.**_

"Son," his pitiful excuse for a father said, "Will you forget about the girl Maximum?"

"It seems I don't have a choice since you are making me torture her, now do I?"

"ENOUGH!" His father roared. "Your insolencee must be punished! You will obey me, and make my wishes your own!" He took out another whip, this one braided around shards of steel, the tips of knves and other sharpnel, and cracked it across Fangs chest, just deep enough that it would take days to heal.

_**All for Max.**_ Fang thought, _**She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. **_

/-/-/-/-/So, what did you guys think? Tell me, and I will spare Fang from being murdered by Max, his dad, and any other unseen forces./-/-/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Stardust here, I just want to say thank you to the people who have read this story, and my others, and reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been a little preoccupied with ADKP. Love you all, and review for anything you might want me to throw in.  
>Drink Chai, Live Life, Love Fax.<strong>

**~Stardust.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, and I am not an executioner, or an abuser. (Even if I think that there are people I know who deserve it.)**

**/) ~*~ (/ I am a line break, but I don't have a name. Copy and paste me on your profile if you hate child abuse. /(~*~)/**

_**Fang P.O.V.**_

I pulled on a black sweatshirt, black jeans, and my black converse. No, I am not emo, it's my dad's job to hurt me, not my own. I wear the black because it doesn't show any bloodstains from healing scabs. I took a breath, wincing at the pain in my bruised ribs.

_All for Max,_ I thought, _all for her._ So what if she ended up hating me? It would be better than her trying to save me and getting hurt by my pitiful excuse of a father. But, knowing Max, the first thing she would try to do is get me to tell her what was wrong. And with one of her concerned looks, I would cave. Even worse was when she looked like she was getting ready to cry. I never wanted her to have to experience any of the pain I had gone through. Damn her and her _superhero complex,_ as we used to call it when we were young.

_Flashback (__**Don't hate me! There's going to be a few more of these before we get to the 'story'.)**_

_Fang and Max where running across the playground playing tag. _

_Fang climbed up on top of the monkey bars, shouting, "Max, watch this!"_

"_Fang, don't!" She called back, "We aren't big enough yet!"_

_Fang just laughed, twirling around on the bars, hanging upside down. In one of his moves, he was going to turn all the way over without removing his hands from the bars, just like he had seen one of the older kids do. Fang had seen Max watching that kid with an interest in her eyes, and Fang wanted to be one that she looked at like that. Not that boy that had every single girl flocking him, except Max. _

_But, Fang couldn't do it. His hands slipped, and he fell, landing on his left arm wrong, bending it all the way backwards .A sickening 'snap' was heard all over the playground. Max rushed over to Fang, who had started crying, his arm at a limp and unnatural angle. _

_The first thing Max had done was to tear a small amount of fabric from her t-shirt, and take two sticks to splint Fang's arm. Even when she could have just stood by like everyone else, she didn't. She helped Fang, because other people were her first priority._

_End Flashback_

From that day on, I had tried to take care of Max as much as possible. Even when she didn't need it, I was there. Now, the one time she really was in danger, and I was the one putting her there. I was just what my dad said. I was just a worthless waste of space. I didn't even deserve the bare minimum amount of scraps I was fed like a dog. I was pathetic. I was putting her in danger under the illusion of protecting her. I was the stupidest thing on the planet. No wonder dad liked his henchmen better than me. At least they could follow orders. I couldn't. I was truly and utterly worthless. I wasn't even human anymore.

In my complete and hollow depression, **(I know that this is weird, but has anyone else felt like this? Just, hollow, like so hollow that you were filled?),** I pulled out a razor from its tiny cupboard in the closet. If there was one thing my awful father was picky about, it was my physical appearance. I slowly dragged the razor up and down my arms a few times, leaving bloody trails in their wake. Dad wouldn't care. He might even be pleased, in that sick, inhuman way of his. Once I finished, I cleaned the cuts, bandaged them, and pulled my sleeves further over my wrists.

Now, off I go to school.

**/) ~*~ (/ I am a line break. Post this on your profile if you knew that 3,200,000 kids are abused in the US alone, or if you just learned that now. /(~*~)/ **

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Fang stepped off of the bus as Max got out of her car. She avoided him at all costs, but could feel his eyes boring into her back all day. Fang watched her, how she held shoulder at a tenser angle, how she avoided all contact with others, and it gave him a pang of guilt each time that he had to see that, and know that he was the cause of it.

They were aware of the other watching them all through the classes, unbeknownst to the other. **(Max was aware Fang was watching her, Fang was aware of Max, but they weren't aware that the other knew that they were being watched. I know that that is a confusing sentence.)** Max walked home from school that day, and knew that Fang was following her. She took every confusing twist, turn, and double-back she knew, just to try to escape him. But it was worthless in the end, because every one of those routes, Fang had been the one to show her. She had thought that she lost him after a particularly crazy path, and was celebrating inside, when she looked in front of her.

Fang was walking toward her, having taken the short-cut that went around the buildings she shad slipped through.

Max hardened her expression, to try to scare him off. But of course, he kept approaching. By now, they were in the 'abandoned' section of downtown. Graffiti covered the walls, windows were broken, and half of the buildings were awaiting demolition.

Max was starting to get scared, so she called out in her angriest voice, which was pretty scary, "I_ HATE _you, you jerk! Is this how you repay me, for being your only friend over the years? By trying to kill me? I thought that I could trust you with anything, but I guess I was wrong. I want you to go! Just, GO!"

Fang was very close to her by the end of her tirade. He looked into her eyes, saw them filled with fear, anger, and tears, and dropped to his knees at her feet.

**/) ~*~(/ Copy and paste this on your profile. Every 13 seconds a child is abused. MAKE IT STOP! /)~*~(/**

**Hey. Yes, I know it's a cliff hanger, but there will be an amount of Fax in the next chapter. I want to make child abuse stop. Copy and paste the line breaks on your profile and pass them on. We CAN stop child abuse, now I say that we should do something about it. Tell someone, pass it on.**

**Fly by.**

**~Stardust**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm actually pretty mad at you guys, because I got only two reviews. *Pouts*  
>Lestelle: Oh, quit it.<br>Me: Oh, and did I mention Lestelle is back from her 'punishment time' with Amaya? No, well, she is! Now, let's all give her a BIG welcome back. Oh, and I am going to be starting a few new stories. One will be about the Aztec Empire, looking forward to that one; and one that's the background for my Avatar picture. **

**Drink Chai, Live Life, Love Fax  
>~Stardust<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR. If I did; Fang would still be with Max.  
>~  (*-*) / ~ five children a day DIE from child abuse. Post this on your profile. ~ / (*-*) / ~**

**Max's P.O.V**

"Oh, Max," he pleaded, on his knees in front of me. "I am so sorry. I just wanted to protect you from…"

My eyes hardened, I would not be swayed by his lies any longer, "From what?" He hesitated, and I snapped, "You know what? I have had enough of you, you bastard. I never really expected you to tell me anyways. This is just another one of your lies," I was furious, and decided to hit a _little_ below the belt, "Just like when you said you loved me."

He looked up at me, his eyes full of sadness, pain, and regret. For one second, my instincts and a lifetime of friendship took over, and I was concerned for him. Then reason took over, and I turned from him, just as he said, "You have every right to think that, but that doesn't make it true."

I whirled, ready to let him feel the full force of my anger, "No? Then why the hell did you beat me, cut me, burn me,_ why did you torture me?_" My voice broke on the last word, "You never loved me, you never cared, hell you never even LIKED me! Why the heck should I believe you, Fang Itexicon?" **(Anyone see where this is going?)**

He made a move to get up off of his knees, where he had been through this whole exchange. I could have easily hurt him from the distance between us, but I believed in the 'Don't kick a man when he's down' philosophy, even if Fang barely counted as human. But as he started to get up, he fell back, biting his lip and scrunching up his face.

As if I was possessed by some unseen force, I walked over to him, then around him; he was stock-still, barely breathing. I placed one hand on his back, and a low hiss escaped his clenched teeth. I scowled, and pulled up the back of his t-shirt, exposing the newly-healed scabs to the cold wind. I was shocked, to say the least. Thin lacerations laced across his back, looking only a few days old. The disturbing part was that they were all going the same way, they would've had to be deliberate, and without a doubt, painful. I then realized that Fang was breathing shallowly and quickly, as if trying not to move his chest overly much.

In a kind of frenzied panic, I pulled off Fang's shirt completely, so focused on my task that I didn't ogle (much) at his abs. I was too horrified at the even _newer_ cuts on his chest and arms. They were cracked and starting to bleed. Unless he got medical help, he could bleed out. You could count every one of his ribs, and his skin was starting to sag, a sign of dehydration. He would need fluids, and fast, especially if he was going to have medical treatment, and he couldn't make his own blood unless he had enough fluids and nutrients to transport the oxygen.

Putting my anger aside for the moment I said, "Fang, you need medical treatment. Let's go get Mom." She was a doctor at the local hospital.

Fang looked… scared. "No, Max!" he shouted; then he whimpered, "I can't go there."

This was ridiculous, "Why not?"

"Because," he said quietly, "If I go, then they will ask questions, which means that you will get hurt."

I was sick of this 'So you won't get hurt' stuff. Then I had a good idea, "I can say that I saw you get hurt skateboarding, and since I'm an intern there, I can say it just needs to be cleaned and bandaged, but you would prefer to be in a room by yourself to clean it, and they won't care!"

He looked relieved, "That just might work."

I laughed, "Just admit it, you like all of my ideas."

"Not all of them," He said, winking.

I burst out laughing. Here was the Fang I knew, cared for, and loved. But, of course, the moment had to end when he asked the question I had been dreading, "Max, why do even care now?"

I sighed, "Because, even if you are bastard who hurt me, no one deserves to die by bleeding out, getting infected, or because of a cut that won't heal."

We were walking now, his shirt on now. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on top of mine, "You can't save everyone, Max."

I looked up at him, "No, but I can at the very least try to."

**~ / (*-*) / ~ 78.3% of kids who are abused are neglected ~ / (*-*) / ~**

We were at the hospital now, Fang walking slightly behind me and to the left. We walked in, and the smell of antiseptic tickled my nose, familiar and somewhat comforting. Fang, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin and run down the street as fast as he could.

We walked up to the receptionist, and I said, "Hey, Kathy. Where's Mom?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Kathy was super nice and let me help her at the desk sometimes. "Your mother's in an operation at the moment. Do you want me to let her know you're here?"

"No, that's fine. But if she asks, I'm in the spare room cleaning up a skateboard accident."

She turned and looked at Fang, and rolled her eyes, "I trust that you'll take care of him, Max. Don't be too rough on the poor guy. Your scolding ought to be enough to teach him a lesson."

I could feel Fang's laughter, or, more accurately, smirk, from where I was standing. "Quit laughing, Fang, or I will be less than gentle with your cleaning."

That only made him start chuckling, "Are you ever gentle with anything?"

I halfway turned to look at him and gave him my most evil grin/leer combination; which was pretty scary, if I do say so myself. And I saw him gulp. Poor sap. He has to deal with my anger.

I laughed, beckoning to the spare room, and Fang followed with some hesitation. I set him on the cold metal table and got the IV fluids to insert into his arm. I then got the rubbing alcohol, and started with his arms. I methodically cleaned his arms, and then started on his chest. I lost myself in my work, on keeping his back straight in a way that he wasn't hurting. Bandaging what I could, and what I couldn't, cleaning even better. I finished his back, and looked for more injuries. I found a shallow cut on his face that I hadn't noticed before. I got a new cotton ball, and gently cleaned it before putting a bandage on it. I looked into his eyes, about to ask a question, but lost my train of thought when I saw his nearly black eyes, burning with something as he pulled me closer towards him.

**~ / (*-*) / ~ approximately 80% of kids who die from child abuse are under 4. ~ / (*-*) / ~**

**Cliff hanger! A small amount of Fax to satisfy all you Fax lovers out there, and there will be heaps of it in the next chapter! Any comments, suggestions, and flames are appreciated! Review or PM me, and I will recognize you, and we may end up having a VERY funny conversation. Please post the line breaks on your profile to stop child abuse. AMAYA! YOU SAID YOU WOULD AND YOU HAVEN'T! And yes, I CAN be a profile-stalker. ;)**

**~Stardust**


End file.
